


La notte più lunga

by GioTanner



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 1848, Barricades, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Historical References, Le cinque giornate di Milano, M/M, Milan, Risorgimento, War, historical italian references, it's Nicolò not Nicolo (like "it's Leviosa not Leviosà!")
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: «Mi perdonerai se credo che non vinceremo questa guerra?» Gli confessò Yusuf massaggiando i palmi della mano dell'altro.«Ti perdonerò.»- - - - - - - - -Milano, nella notte del venti Marzo milleottocentoquarantotto i rivoluzionari hanno eretto più di millecinquecento barricate disseminate per la città. Gli austriaci sono nascosti fra i tetti, i rivoltosi dietro muri e macerie. La notte sembra nascondere l'indomani, la battaglia e le rappresaglie. Non è così.Ma due uomini non possono fare a meno di lottare e schierarsi, insieme, perchéquesta è la cosa giusta.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	La notte più lunga

**Author's Note:**

> Credo sentitamente di essermi lasciata andare ad un periodo storico che apprezzo, quasi in modo fiabesco. Ma li vedevo troppo Nicky e Joe nelle Cinque Giornate di Milano. E l'ispirazione è saltata come una corda. Spero vi piaccia quanto è piaciuta a me scriverla!

Quel cappello era buffo secondo il parere di Yusuf, ma Nicolò lo portava con un tale vanto e una tale sprezzaggine che finiva nel concedergli che gli donasse. Era un cappello color sabbia dalle tese larghe di cui una era ripiegata verso l'alto e una piuma, una grossa, vistosa piuma verde che si faceva beffe degli austriaci e faceva parlare più della pelle scura di Yusuf nei primi giorni a Milano. Era il cappello dei sovversivi, dei rivoluzionari, dai calabresi prima, ai milanesi dopo, era il cappello messo al bando dalle polizie austriache, borboniche e papaline.

Ed ora, mentre glielo vedeva aggiustare sulla testa con una mano in un gesto di nervosismo poteva solo sorridergli e rassicurarlo: 

«Tornerò prima del sorgere del sole, tu servi qui, sei un cecchino, servi qui.» Ripetette in dialetto genovese mettendogli una mano sul petto, finché non lo vide annuire e allora, solo allora, si mosse e uscì dalla barricata col gruppo che avrebbe dovuto gettare vetri e ferri per le strade di Milano, da Via Monte Napoleone alle vie limitrofe e giù, giù verso le stradine e i viottoli che serpeggiavano e nascondevano i bambini dell'orfanotrofio Martinitt, orfani temerari che facevano la staffetta per recapitare gli ordini dei rivoluzionari da un punto all'altro.

La notte a cavallo fra il diciannove e il venti Marzo milleottocentoquarantotto non fu mai così lunga.

  


«Combatti bene, per essere uno schiavo*.»

«Non sono uno schiavo.» Yusuf gettò altri pezzi di vetri sul selciato, era già una mezz'oretta buona che stavano marciando e l'intenzione era quella di creare ostacoli sulle strade cosicché il comandante Radetzky non potesse inviare la cavalleria contro i cittadini e buttar giù le innumerevoli, accroccate, barricate disseminate per la città.

«Ti ha liberato?» Gli chiese un altro, dalla basette castane importanti accovacciato e ricurvo a posizionare della ferraglia sul cammino.

«Chi, Nicolò?- Ci pensò un momento, poi scoppiò a ridere, a bassa voce, una risata calda, scalciando con un piede una pietruzza di vetro. -Potremmo... come dire, ci siamo liberati a vicenda, direi?» Masticò le parole, ormai non aveva più problemi con le lingue italiche, ma alcuni tratti fonetici milanesi alle volte non gli uscivano come avrebbe voluto.

«Ero- Sono stato un mercante, ma la mia patria è stata invasa, come la vostra.» Si risolse nel dire l'arabo.

Il gruppo più lontano non diede adito di averli sentiti e proseguirono, i due più vicini a Yusuf si diedero una veloce occhiata e poi alzarono le spalle: «Se sei con noi, tanto ci basta. Gli austriaci sono bianchi quanto la morte eppure il loro colore non li ha resi meno perfidi.»

«Dei demoni! Sopprimono ogni insurrezione- gli diede manforte l'altro. -E non hanno la decenza neppure di prendere sul serio il nostro dissenso, ci deridono, quei maiali! Cattaneo gliela farà pagare.» E sputò a terra, con indignazione.

«Pensavo foste con Mazzini, voi due.»

«Io sì, lui no. -Rispose quello che fra i due sembrava avere meno anni, fece una smorfia. -Ma questa notte non importa. Non questa notte, no.» Scrollò la testa e si riabbottonò l'ultimo bottone del gilet turchese. Yusuf riconobbe solo ad un'occhiata più attenta che quel ragazzo che tanto battibeccava pochi giorni prima discutendo di poesie e politica con quel fare arrogante dato dalla giovane età in quel locale dove stoicamente gli uomini stavano ancora evitando di fumare per protesta contro gli austriaci non pagando la tassa per il tabacco, era lo stesso che ora silenzioso e indolenzito dal freddo camminava al suo fianco.

Le battaglie infervoravano, le attese ingrigivano gli animi. Succedeva, ma Nicolò era sempre stato vigile e gentile abbastanza dal coglierlo da terra e riscaldarlo prima che il gelo spegnesse quell'unica parte che poteva morire di sé.

  


«Stanno ancora sparando! Ci siamo quasi, giù, giù per Dio, giù, state giù! _Giù!_ » Tutto in quella notte sembrava essere andato secondo i loro piani, avevano fatto presto e senza impedimenti mancava ancora un poco prima del sorgere del sole; il gruppo si era avvedutamente fermato solo quando aveva trovato a ritroso sulla strada verso la loro barricata un orfano del Martinitt, un bimbo sui dieci anni con il fiato corto con l'ennesima comunicazione che doveva arrivare a tutti i capi militari della rivolta e i tre chiudifila, fra cui Yusuf, si erano offerti di guardargli le spalle.

Tramontana sferzava sui loro volti stanchi finché un sibilo, un suono che medici, dotti e studenti universitari non conoscevano poi così bene, né panettieri, calzolai e volontari che si erano accalcati nelle fila dei rivoltosi, ma che l'Arabo aveva impresso nella mente da secoli e per secoli gli aveva fischiato vicino alle orecchie, sopra la testa, perforato i polmoni: un proiettile. E dopo uno ne arrivò un altro e il gruppo si divise in due stradine laterali, disperdendosi, i due malcapitati che imboccarono a destra perirono immediatamente sotto i colpi precisi e mortali dei Jäger che fecero fuoco dai tetti degli edifici pubblici, chi come Yusuf, cinque uomini e il bambino procedette a sinistra si ritrovò invece a pochi metri dalla barricata sicura. I colpi erano quasi tutti ormai fuori dalla loro portata, ma gli austriaci li avevano avvistati, le prime luci a gas brillarono dai tetti nella notte rischiarando la densa foschia e facilmente avrebbero potuto essere raggiunti a piedi, rincorsi per le strade.

Per correre più veloce Yusuf prese sotto braccio il bambino che zompettava e avendo la tracolla pesante non riusciva a restare al passo, urlò che stavano ancora sparando e di stare giù e proprio mentre urlava l'ultima sillaba, nel più nitido dei modi in cui potesse uscirgli dalla bocca vide crollare in avanti il ragazzo mazziniano, un colpo di striscio, ma che gli aveva fatto perdere l'equilibrio per la paura, più che per l'entità del danno. Il bambino sgusciò dalle braccia di Yusuf e strillò, la barricata aveva iniziato a illuminarsi di candele e piccole luci a gas, un enorme ammasso di mobilio, finestre e murate che troneggiava lucente incastratato fra due palazzi. Si sentì un trafficare di armi e di un vociare confuso e le campanelle suonare con un celere rintocco rindondante.

  


«Vi copriamo noi, vi copriamo noi! Rientrare per l'amor di Dio, rientrate ora!» Gridò una donna dalla finestra, dietro le mura dei rivoltosi.

« _Habibi_ ti manca poco, correte, ora, ora, ora!» Prima fu la voce, un tumulto di spirito, poi Yusuf alzò appena gli occhi per ritrovare Nicolò in postazione preparare il suo fucile da tiratore scelto: un fucile a canna rigata, insolito rispetto ai fucili passati, ma più preciso, che aveva preso in prestito in Francia quando erano finite le guerre Napoleoniche e si era diretto verso la penisola italica con Yusuf, mentre Andy e il francese avevano deciso di restare un'altra decina di anni fuori dai confini parigini per poi dirigersi verso le terre dell'impero Russo*.

Non ci fu il tempo di parlare oltre prima che Nicolò caricasse il fucile uccidendo il primo delle fila nemiche che era riuscito a raggiungere i sette, impallinandolo in fronte.

Nicolò uscì di lato dalla barricata e ricaricò prontamente: «Chi è ferito?» Chiese, poggiando le spalle a muro e nascondendosi dietro il guscio di legno di uno specchio da camera senza il vetro. Il cappello ancora ben piantato in testa e la camicia di lino stropicciata che fuoriusciva dal foulard legato al collo.

«Il ragazzo.» Sebbene Yusuf non lo vedesse rispose prontamente; girando il capo verso la polizia usò la pistola che s'era portato dietro, una delle due armi da cui non si separava mai, ma non arrivava a segno come i fucili del nemico e dovette buttarsi a terra, per proteggere il bambino e le informazioni che deteneva. Un proiettile lo colpì al gomito sinistro, ma il dolore fu sopportabile.

«E il bambino? Lo tieni?»

«Lo tengo. -Poi Yusuf guardò il piccolo che stringeva forte la tracolla al petto accovacciato al suolo. -Voglio combattere Nicolò, prendilo tu!»

Altri soldati austriaci si fiondarono per le strade, se avessero smantellato qualche barricata diminuendo gli uomini di cui era fatta avrebbero avuto un chance di vittoria in più, ordini del comandante.

Nicolò girò il capo facendo un cenno agli altri milanesi che avevano impugnato le armi e dopo aver ricevuto un altro cenno in risposta diede il consenso alla richiesta del suo amante.

Sapeva quanto bravo fosse Yusuf nella lotta corpo a corpo, sicuramente il più valido combattente fra le fila di entrambi gli schieramenti, ma allo stesso tempo Yusuf non voleva mettere a repentaglio la vita degli altri sei con lui, perciò gli serviva un fuoco di copertura.

«Ci siamo.»

  


La scimitarra scattò veloce e trapassò il corpo del terzo austriaco di fila con una facilità disarmante, il volteggiare dell'arma bianca anche nella notte non era meno mortale.

Il fuoco di copertura aveva fatto scappare o arretrare quasi tutti gli austriaci e molti erano ritornati nei loro edifici pubblici, sui tetti, lontani dalla guerriglia notturna. Nicolò acchiappò il ragazzo e il bambino fu fatto sgattaiolare dietro la barricata con l'aiuto di altri uomini, consegnando la missiva al capo provvisorio.

Due strade più a sud un'altra barricata stava rispondendo al fuoco, c'era dappertutto odore di polvere da sparo che pizzicava la gola. La maggior parte dei fucili dei milanesi erano fucili da museo, saccheggiati e usati da chi riusciva ad imbracciarli. Fuori dal fuoco nemico invece il rintocco delle campane, anche quelle del basso campanile, suonarono per la prima messa del giorno. Le prime luci dell'alba, fioche, sfiorarono il Duomo in grazia di Dio.

  


  


«Grazie.» 

«Di cosa?»

«Conosco la tua irruenza- amo la tua irruenza, ma questa notte ci è servita la tua pazienza, per salvare gli altri, per restare uniti.» Gli pulì il viso pregno di fumo e terriccio con un panno asciutto, gli circondò il collo con le mani, il colletto del cappotto di Yusuf era pieno di schizzi di sangue, così come impregno di rosso ne era il braccio sinistro, ma poco importava ad entrambi, confortati l'uno dagli occhi dell'altro.

«Cosa confabulate voi due?» Il ragazzo di quella notte si fece largo fra il chiacchiericcio di sottofondo e comparve nella loro visuale. Poco più in là ammassati su i sacchi e tavole di legno qualche uomo ripuliva i fucili e li accatastava vicino a sé.

Yusuf sogghignò, le pieghe ai lati degli occhi si fecero più nitide, si allontanò dal calore che emanava il corpo del suo amante e Nicolò fece segno al giovane con un leggero movimento del mento e un sorriso sottile di sedersi accanto a loro.

«Ti hanno già controllato la ferita?»

Il ragazzo si massaggiò poco convinto la spalla, annuì in direzione di Nicolò, poi andò dritto al punto: «Ci hanno scritto che questi sono gli ultimi rifornimenti; l'assedio austriaco, i cacciatori Tirolesi hanno chiuso la città.»

«Ehi, ehi. Stiamo facendo la cosa giusta Mameli, non dubitare, questa notte abbiamo vinto noi.» 

Ed era in momenti come quelli, ascoltandolo, che quel cappello gli sembrava perfetto sul capo del suo amore; perché se un crociato era distinguibile dal mantello, candido, puro e la croce rossa, appuntata sul busto, così anche quel cappello era il segno di un'impresa. E Yusuf sapeva quanto Nicolò credesse nell'imprese, nell'aiutare secolo dopo secolo e schierarsi e inzozzarsi delle battaglie che manco più gli appartenevano.

Perché non aveva senso sopravvivere a dieci vite se ci si rifiutava di viverle. E tutto questo gli bruciava il cuore di ardore, di una carezza pulita.

«Mi perdonerai se credo che non vinceremo questa guerra?» Gli confessò Yusuf massaggiando i palmi della mano dell'altro.

«Ti perdonerò.»

Sospirarono, fronte contro fronte. Si strinsero le braccia con fare di cameratismo.

  


Il ragazzo che avevano salvato si congedò pochi minuti prima con una pacca sulle spalle e si diresse verso una sedia a cui mancava lo schienale. Tolse uno stivale e si sistemò il bordo del pantalone scuro, lo tirò su e alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi iniziò a bisbigliare una canzone sconosciuta: parlava di unità, parlava di morte. Gli altri fischiavano e c'era chi acclamava tentanto di cantarla andando a ritmo, mentre ci si organizzava in giornata di appendere la bandiera del tricolore sulla guglia della Madonnina.

Cento anni dopo quello divenne l'Inno di Italia, l'Inno di Mameli.

Ma nessuno di quella barricata visse abbastanza a lungo per poterlo sentir cantare per le strade, nelle parate, nella Repubblica Italiana, impresso nei giornali e poi visto nelle televisioni in bianco e nero, nessuno, eccetto Nicky e Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> *schiavo: essendo arabo in realtà la domanda può sembrare strana del resto in quel periodo in Europa la schiavitù era /quasi/ estinta. Ho pensato però che siamo nel 1848 e di certo l'ignoranza/razzismo non permetteva ad alcuni di comprendere la differenza né di capire perché Nicky e Joe fossero alla pari. Quindi entra in gioco il colore della pelle. Ed ovviamente era forse l'unico tratto distintivo per cui provavano ripulsione. Anche solo per 'abitudine'.
> 
> *Impero Russo: ci sarà poi la guerra di Crimea. E Siccome si parla dell'impero russo contro quello Ottomanno (dunque l'oriente) secondo un mio piccolo headcanon Andy, Booker, Nicky e Joe si rincontrano tutti là per combattere dalla parte che ritengono giusta.
> 
> Per favore lasciatemi del FEEDBACK, perché non so manco quanti italiani ci sono su questo fandom ♥


End file.
